


Mutazione

by WhiteLightGirl



Category: Digimon, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Digimon Frontier - Freeform, Digimon Tamers - Freeform, Mare oscuro, Science Fiction, digimon - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLightGirl/pseuds/WhiteLightGirl
Summary: La calma del Digital World viene spezzata quando due Digimon sconosciuti iniziano a comparire ogni notte ed a distruggere ed assorbire tutto ciò che si trovano davanti, riuscendo a mettere in difficoltà perfino Ryou e CyberDramon, con i Tamers messi alle strette giunge anche un aiuto da un altro universo. Ma da dove arriva il nemico? Cosa ha a che fare con l'acqua e con l'oscurità?
Relationships: Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama/Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka, Kanbara Takuya/Minamoto Kouji/Orimoto Izumi | Zoe Orimoto, Katou Juri | Jeri Katou/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki





	1. Dietro quella porta

CAPITOLO 1  
Dietro quella porta  
  


SHIBUYA

Izumi rallentò per selezionare i diversi tipi di caramelle che aveva sul palmo della mano, Takuya pensò che temporeggiare nel mezzo del corridoio del centro commerciale nell’ora di punta non fosse una buona idea, ma si riguardò bene dal dirlo.

«È come se Natale fosse arrivato in anticipo.» gli disse Kouji all’orecchio. 

Takuya non lo aveva sentito arrivare, ma anche prima di voltarsi sapeva che Kouichi era al suo fianco. Sorrise ad entrambi, poi fece loro un cenno di saluto, mentre Izumi divideva le caramelle tra Tomoki e Junpei secondo i loro gusti personali. Poi la ragazza passò quelle che le rimanevano sul palmo agli amici appena arrivati, facendo un cenno con la testa alla busta ancora mezza piena che le spuntava da uno dei sacchetti che portava appeso al polso. 

«Tenete, tanto per me sono comunque troppe.» disse. 

Takuya fece schioccare la lingua, strizzò gli occhi e la fissò, pronto a lamentarsi del fatto che a lui non fossero state offerte, ma proprio in quel momento Izumi fece scivolare la mano sotto il suo naso per assicurarsi che ne prendesse anche lui. Accettò di buon grado la caramella e, dopo averla scartata, la infilò in bocca e lasciò che essa si sciogliesse sulla lingua dopo averla spostata prima contro una guancia e poi contro l’altra. 

Kouichi infilò in tasca la caramella che aveva scelto, Takuya era sicuro che se la sarebbe dimenticata e l’avrebbe ritrovata la settimana successiva, decidendo di passarla a qualcun altro. Probabilmente Junpei non vedeva l’ora che succedesse, così da potersi offrire di prenderla perché non andasse sprecata. 

«Di chi è il turno di decidere cosa fare?» domandò il ragazzo. 

Takuya avrebbe preferito che non l’avesse fatto, che si fosse limitato a riempirsi la bocca e a far finta di nulla come avevano fatto tutti fin da quando erano arrivati, perché il far finta di nulla quando scegliere cosa fare era il turno di Izumi era una tradizione ben oliata come lo stesso appuntamento settimanale al Magazzino 109. Fino a quel momento tutto era andato bene ma ora, dopo la fatidica domanda, Izumi aveva gli occhi che luccicavano; già pregustava una noiosa sessione di shopping, l’inconcepibile quantità di negozi in cui andare, le cose da comprare, i giri da fare. Niente a che vedere con le proposte dei ragazzi, che di solito viravano dal cinema, al negozio dei videogiochi o alla sala giochi. Izumi amava usarli come portaborse e, in quei momenti, loro sentivano di amare un po’ meno lei. 

«Dunque...» iniziò, premendo un dito contro la guancia e spingendo le labbra in fuori in un’adorabile espressione forzatamente pensierosa. Come se quella suspense fosse divertente, come se non sapessero già cosa avrebbe detto. «Ci sarebbe quel negozietto di scarpe al secondo piano che l’altra volta non abbiamo fatto in tempo a visitare...» 

Takuya chinò il capo, perfino Junpei, che avrebbe seguito Izumi in capo al mondo, doveva sforzarsi di non dimostrarsi troppo infastidito. Tomoki si era fatto furbo, aveva preso l’abitudine di portarsi sempre dietro i suoi videogiochi, per cui se la cavava sedendosi in un angolo a giocare, mentre Kouji reggeva scatole, pacchi e vestiti facendo la guardia al camerino, con le gote rosse dall’imbarazzo e gli occhi serrati come per autoconvincersi di non essere davvero lì. Forse, pensò Takuya, Kouichi in fondo sperava che la ragazza proponesse un’altra volta un cambio di look per tutti loro, doveva ammettere che quando era successo, settimane prima, si era divertito anche lui. 

«Allora forza» esclamò Izumi saltellando. «chi arriva ultimo al secondo piano mi offre il biglietto per il prossimo film al cinema.»  
Tomoki le corse dietro, Kouichi si accigliò. «Questo avrebbe senso se per arrivarci non dovessimo prendere tutti lo stesso ascensore contemporaneamente.» 

Takuya, Kouji e Junpei si scambiarono un’occhiata, Takuya si domandò se anche loro si stessero chiedendo se pagare un biglietto del cinema a una ragazza, anche se in seguito ad aver perso una sfida, sarebbe potuto essere considerato come un appuntamento. Si riscossero tutti e tre contemporaneamente, apprestandosi con uno scatto a raggiungere gli amici, Izumi attese che l’ascensore si svuotasse, poi si infilò dentro e fece loro la linguaccia. 

«Ehi! Aspettaci!» le disse Junpei. 

Tomoki si era fermato a metà strada, le dava le spalle, probabilmente certo che non sarebbe andata avanti se prima non l’avessero raggiunta, ma non fu così. Le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero, Izumi sgranò gli occhi e si mosse in avanti per bloccarle, ma non fece in tempo. Davanti allo sguardo spalancato di Takuya, il contatore dei piani iniziò a contare a ritroso, passò dal piano terra al parcheggio, al seminterrato, poi passò dallo zero e scese all’infinito, tanto rapido da impedire loro di leggerne i numeri, ammesso che stesse ancora segnando quelli. 

Takuya sgranò gli occhi, raggiunse le porte, vi premette le mani sopra, cercò di infilare le dita nell’apertura per costringerle a dischiudersi, con gli amici al suo fianco. 

«Credete sia il Digital World?» domandò Tomoki. «Che abbia di nuovo bisogno di noi?» 

«Se è così allora perché ha portato giù solo Izumi?» domandò Kouji. 

Takuya si fermò a rifletterci, sorrise ad un’anziana signora che si era fermata ad osservarli, preoccupata da tutto il trambusto che stavano facendo. 

«Se è il Digital World tornerà a prenderci, o ci farà una telefonata.» disse, ma premette comunque il tasto per richiamare l’ascensore. 

Rimasero in attesa, in silenzio, per alcuni minuti. Takuya pensò che avrebbe quasi preferito fare un altro giro nel negozio di cosmetici al terzo piano, piuttosto che rimanere lì come un idiota a domandarsi dove fosse Izumi. Quando fosse tornata, si disse, l’avrebbe accompagnata in tutti i centri commerciali in cui sarebbe voluta andare, a meno che non fosse solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. Ma quello degli scherzi idioti era Junpei, Izumi non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile a nessuno di loro. 

Guardò l’orologio, desideroso di aver tenuto conto di quando l’ascensore era partito per poter capire quanto tempo era passato, ma non era stato abbastanza lungimirante. 

Alla fine, quando i talloni cominciarono a fargli male e Tomoki si era arreso a sedersi per terra con la schiena appoggiata al muro, l’ascensore si riaprì. Tomoki scattò in piedi, tutti e cinque si sporsero per vedere chi ne sarebbe uscito, dietro di loro si era raggruppato un piccolo drappello di persone in attesa del loro turno. 

Una piccola ondata d’acqua si riversò sul corridoio, Takuya la seguì con lo sguardo mentre raggiungendo le sue scarpe, sollevò il viso per incrociare gli occhi di Izumi, che era rimasta immobile al centro dell’ascensore. Il suo sguardo era vacuo, li fissava ma non li vedeva davvero, Junpei fu il primo ad avere il coraggio di parlarle.

«Izumi? Stai bene?» le domandò, ma lei non rispose. 

Nell’incertezza del momento, solo Kouichi ebbe il coraggio di avvicinarsi. «Izumi.» disse, allungando una mano per raggiungerla. 

La gente attorno a loro bisbigliava, si domandava cosa fosse successo, ma la domanda che si poneva Takuya era ben più specifica. 

«Era il Digital World?» 

Izumi non rispose, fece un passo verso Kouichi, tese le bracca e premette i palmi contro le sue guance per trattenerlo, poi spinse il viso contro il suo e, inaspettatamente, lo baciò. 

O almeno fu ciò che tutti in quel momento pensarono.


	2. Chi non muore si rivede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trovate questa fanfiction su [EFP](//efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3816351)  
> Su [Wattpad](//www.wattpad.com/680135108-mutazione-1-dietro-quella-porta)  
> E su [Fanfiction.net](//www.fanfiction.net/s/13480748/1/Mutazione)

CAPITOLO 2

Chi non muore si rivede 

SHINJUKU

Takato sistemò il piatto con i sandwich sul vassoio e lo accostò ai bicchieri ed alla brocca colma di succo di frutta, poi richiuse con un piede il frigorifero alle sue spalle e sorrise a sua madre.

«Per essere in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia non stiamo andando male.» la rassicurò. 

La sentì sospirare, ma lei rimase intenta a lavare le posate. 

«L’importante è che tu passi questo compito in classe con un voto decente, se non vuoi dormire all’addiaccio per una settimana.» gli ricordò. 

Takato deglutì, conscio che la minaccia non era a vuoto. «Sì, mamma.» 

Prese il vassoio e aprì la porta che dava sul corridoio con una spallata, il succo ondeggiò nella brocca a ogni passo rischiando di strabordare. Salì per le scale in penombra e quasi inciampò sull’ultimo gradino; la porta della sua camera era chiusa, per cui non gli restò che sporgere il gomito ed usarlo per tirare giù la maniglia. Il movimento fece tremare il succo, il piatto scivolò contro i bicchieri con un tintinnio e Takato trattenne il fiato mentre spingeva la porta con il piede. 

Hirokazu e Kenta erano esattamente dove li aveva lasciati, il fatto che avessero ignorato la possibilità di poterlo aiutare lo infastidì, ma non disse nulla. Hirokazu si sollevò da letto tendendo il collo, i palmi premuti contro il materasso, solo per dire: «Era ora, pensavo che ci avessi lasciati qui a morire di fame.» 

Kenta gli lanciò un’occhiata e si corrucciò, gli occhiali gli scesero verso la punta del naso e la matita che aveva incastrato dietro l’orecchio si mosse, rischiando di scivolargli sulla spalla. 

Takato guardò il televisore acceso, il volume era assente ed il telecomando abbandonato in cima ai libri che aveva ammucchiato in un angolo del tavolo prima di scendere al piano inferiore; Hirokazu aveva insistito per tenere d’occhio l’intervista di un nuovo gruppo di idol nonostante sapesse che questo li avrebbe deconcentrati, ma non c’era stato verso di farlo ragionare. 

«Ho perso tempo a mescolare il cianuro con la maionese del tuo panino.» gli disse Takato, convinto che fosse già tornato ad ignorarlo. 

Invece Hirokazu lo guardò e affilò gli occhi, poggiando i piedi per terra ed alzandosi mentre Kenta faceva spazio tra i quaderni per il vassoio. «Davvero gentile.» disse il ragazzo. Ma Takato si limitò a ridere e raggiungere la scrivania. 

Hirokazu afferrò il suo sandwich prima ancora che Takato riuscisse a poggiare tutto, urtando i bicchieri e facendoli rotolare giù dal vassoio e sul libro di matematica. 

Kenta sussultò e si tese per impedire che rotolassero verso il pavimento, allora li dispose uno accanto all’altro. «Piano.» disse. Chiuse il libro usando l’evidenziatore per non perdere la pagina e lo spinse di lato, muovendosi sulla sedia per fare spazio a Takato, che si risedette al suo fianco. 

Hirokazu addentò il suo panino «Questa pausa ci voleva proprio.» esclamò a bocca piena, spargendo briciole sulla maglia e sul pavimento. 

Kenta fece roteare gli occhi al soffitto e si tirò su gli occhiali con l’indice «Come se tu non ti fossi appisolato per tutto il tempo in cui noi abbiamo studiato.» sospirò. «Io non ti suggerirò nulla, dopodomani. Mi rifiuto.» 

Takato rigirò i bicchieri e li riempì, Hirokazu ingoiò il boccone e si pulì la bocca con la manica. 

«Stavo ripensando a quello che mi è successo l’altro giorno.» iniziò l’amico. 

Takato lasciò cadere le spalle e bevve un sorso, offrendo il succo agli altri due. 

«Ecco che ci risiamo.» disse Kenta. Prese un pezzo del proprio sandwich e lo portò alla bocca, lasciando il resto all’interno del piatto. 

«Non me lo sono sognato.» chiarì Hirokazu seccato, infilò in bocca il dito coperto di maionese e lo riestrasse pulito e umido. 

Takato arricciò il naso, invece Kenta afferrò un tovagliolo e glielo lanciò contro, quello fece un paio di giri su sé stesso e svolazzò verso il suolo. Hirokazu lo afferrò al volo prima che toccasse terra, e lo strofinò su una macchia unta che si era allargata sull’orlo della manica, poi lo usò per asciugarsi il dito. «Sono serio, credete che potrei inventarmi una cosa simile?» 

Takato sollevò le braccia «No, certo che no.» disse. «Solo che è un po’ strano, non puoi negarlo»

Hirokazu si sporse tra i due e prese un altro tovagliolo. «Lo ammetto, è strano, ma questo non vuol dire che sia impossibile. Ne abbiamo viste di peggio, no?» 

Takato sorrise, scolò tutto il contenuto del bicchiere e si concentrò sul proprio panino, Kenta si limitò a scrollare le spalle. 

Hirokazu prese al volo il suo bicchiere e si risedette sul letto. «Sul serio, era un bicchiere d’acqua perfettamente limpida, prima di iniziare a puzzare come una latrina.» 

Osservò il succo, lo fece ondeggiare nel bicchiere, lo annusò e solo dopo mandò giù un gran sorso. 

«Che schifo.» disse, poi avvicinò la mano al petto con uno scatto ed il succo di frutta gli schizzò sul collo e sulla maglia. 

«Perché finisco sempre per essere io quello che fa la figura del cafone maleducato che insozza qualunque cosa?» domandò Hirokazu. 

DA QUALCHE ALTRA PARTE

La pressione costrinse il petto di Kouichi a spingere l’aria fuori dai suoi polmoni fino a vuotarli, le bolle risalirono in fretta mentre il dolore portato dall’acqua che lo avvolgeva pulsava, pungendogli le orecchie fin quasi ad assordarlo. 

Il gorgoglio e il brivido gelido del rivolo di corrente che gli sfiorava i polsi lo riportarono alla realtà, spingendolo a riaprire gli occhi e ad agitare le braccia per ritrovare la superficie. Non un solo raggio di luce lo raggiungeva, facendogli temere di essere troppo in profondità. Si sbracciò, agitò le gambe nell’acqua e si spinse verso l’alto più in fretta che poté. I polmoni vuoti bruciavano, le orecchie dolevano come se qualcosa stesse per esplodere al loro interno e, per quanto riuscisse a risalire, non era ancora in grado di vedere la luce. I vestiti, pesanti e ondeggianti attorno a lui, gli sfioravano la pelle come una trappola, le scarpe gli impedivano di prendere velocità. 

I pensieri gli si annebbiarono, il peso che lo opprimeva iniziò a diminuire proprio mentre anche la sua testa si svuotava. Respirò e l’acqua inondò i suoi polmoni prima che potesse fermarla. 

Riemerse subito dopo, sputando e tossendo dalla gola bruciante mentre si teneva a galla con le sue ultime forze. Sollevò le gambe dolenti, spalancò le braccia, abbandonò la testa all’indietro e si lasciò galleggiare a pelo d’acqua tremando contro l’aria fredda. 

Gli occhi attraversarono l’oscurità, abituandosi lentamente fino a permettergli di distinguere la cupola immensa che lo sovrastava, rilucendo di un verde malato riflesso da chissà dove.

L’acqua gli lambiva le orecchie, la maglia gli premeva fastidiosamente addosso e le scarpe gonfie d’acqua premevano contro le sue dita strette nei calzini zuppi. Kouichi inspirò forte, espirò ed agirò le dita della mano contro la superficie, voltò la testa e percorse con lo sguardo la semioscurità. 

Ora che si era abituato all’assenza di luce riusciva ad intravedere la superficie rocciosa che risaliva ripida verso l’alto tra le venature scintillanti. Doveva essere finito in una grotta sotterranea, pensò, e non aveva idea di come ci era arrivato né di come uscirne. 

Rimase a fissare le pareti per talmente tanto tempo che l’acqua sulle sue guance si asciugò e le ciocche di capelli posate sulla sua fronte divennero quasi intrecci di paglia crespa. 

Da qualche parte, poco distante, ci doveva essere un foro da cui altra acqua scivolava nel lago sotterraneo, il suono ritmico di quelle gocce che infrangevano la superficie gli martellò in testa forse per ore senza dar segno di potersi fermare. Quando ebbe l’impressione che quel rumore l’avrebbe fatto impazzire, Kouichi sentì l’acqua gorgheggiare sotto di lui, il braccio scivolò contro qualcosa di viscido e lui sollevò il busto con un sussulto. Si aspettava di andare a fondo, di dover nuotare per restare a galla, invece scoprì che era finito su uno scoglio muschioso e che la corrente l’aveva trascinato a riva. Dietro di lui c’era quella che sembrava una spiaggetta di ciottoli e pochi metri verso l’interno una sagoma giaceva immobile, raggomitolata e mogia contro il terreno. 

Kouichi sentì il cuore fermarglisi nel petto. Si voltò, ignorò il dolore delle ginocchia che urtavano contro le rocce, si arrampico tra i sassi e gattonò fino a raggiungere la figura supina. 

La afferrò per le spalle, la voltò e le scostò i capelli dal viso. La riconobbe all’istante, ma Izumi rimase immobile davanti a lui. 

Si chinò su di lei, terrorizzato dall’idea che fosse morta, quasi smise di respirare, il mondo attorno svanì per alcuni istanti e lui si piegò ed appoggiò l’orecchio sul suo petto. 

_Non sei morta. Non sei morta_ , si ripeté, come se questo potesse aiutarla. 

Nonostante la pelle gelida, gli occhi chiusi ed il pallore messo in risalto dalla luce che li circondava, Izumi respirava ancora, il cuore le batteva placidamente nel petto e poi, nel momento in cui Kouichi si cominciò a chiedersi cosa fare, si mosse, tossì, sussultò e si aggrappò a lui spaventata. 


End file.
